


Bubblegum bitch

by Jhopes_beautiful_smile



Series: Yuta x anyone [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because thats hot, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Cumming in underwear, Dry Humping, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong, Mafia NCT, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Somnophilia, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Violence, Yuta belly button piercing, Yuta in lingerie, Yuta loves dick, poor yuta, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopes_beautiful_smile/pseuds/Jhopes_beautiful_smile
Summary: How yuta sort of ends up as a mafia sex slave
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kidnapping - Relationship, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Yuta x anyone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554943
Comments: 97
Kudos: 543





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from bubblegum bitch by Marina & the diamonds
> 
> I've been reading a lot of mafia nct au's recently and I decided I'd write my own
> 
> So hope you enjoy it!

The sound of an alarm awoke Yuta from his peaceful slumber. The young man groaned as he twisted in his bed to turn the continuous beeping off. He then slumped back onto his back, hands joined behind his head.

His ass still hurt from yesterdays clients. Mostly old men, like usual. They were all there for the same reasons. Maybe their wives no longer wanted to have sex, so they came somewhere like this for a bit of relief, or they secretly liked guys, and their wives weren't enough anymore. Yuta could usually tell which one it was.

He'd worked here for a long time now, it was the only thing that got him through school costs. His boss gave him somewhere to sleep, minimal but he had a bed at least, and he got fed. Although the work was disgusting, yuta always knew that it could be worse. Maybe not much worse, but still worse.

His silent thoughts were disrupted by his door swinging open and his boss, well pimp, walking in. Yuta pretended not to see the way they dirty older man licked his lips when his eyes raked down yutas naked figure.

"Get dressed, kid. Be in my office in no more than 10 minutes." With that he left.

With a sigh, yuta pushed his sore body off the bed and walked towards his mirror. He looked down at himself in dismay. There were bruises and bite marks everywhere, from all his clients. His ears were littered in piercings, from before he started working, they reminded him of home. He also had a few extra. Both nipples had dainty rings adorning them and his belly button was decorated with a sparkling diamond. He couldn't deny that he was beautiful. And his clients seemed to think so too.

Yuta left the mirror alone to get some clothes. He threw on a crop top and some extra shot denim shorts, that only just covered his ass. He always liked to dress to suit his job. Lastly, he threw on his thread bare white converse. He left the room, and headed towards the small office.

As soon as he knocked the door, he was called in. He found the old man was not along. On the chair opposite his boss, there was another man. So much younger than all the men he ever saw. He was hot too. With a jawline that could cut stone and eyes that looked deep into yutas soul, the young man couldn't help but think, he wouldn't mind if this guy was his next client.

"Yuta. This man here would like to buy you. Permanently. And as much as I dont want to give you up, he seems to be paying lots of money for you. You dont mind, do you?"

Yuta knew he wasnt allowed to mind so he shook his head. The boss smirked at him before turning to the sexy, young man. "He's all yours. I hope you'll have fun with him." The younger man chuckled at that before handing over a briefcase. Yuta simply thought about how shady this seemed, before remembering everything happening here was shady.

The briefcase was filled with money. More than yuta had ever dreamed of seeing. He didnt know why this man was paying so much for him, but he was curious to find out. 

The young man stood up and began waking out, then gestured for yuta to follow him, which he did.

"Sir, can I please collect my things before we leave?" Yuta asked, the man replied with a smile, "of course, lead the way dear." That pet name made yutas heart flutter.

He walked to his room, with the man following close behind him. They both entered the small room, and yuta began picking his things up.

He didnt have much, but he might as well keep it, everything had memories attached to it. The other man, started to pick things up without a word, gathering his things into his arms. He smirked when he opened the bedside drawers and found various dildos and vibrators, that yuta used to pleasure himself with or without clients. He took them into his arms while wondering how the younger man would look with them stuffed inside him. 

He also helped yuta collect his clothes, and chuckled at what was in his cupboard. The young man seemed to have a lot of panties instead of boxers, not that he minded. He also had a lot of other feminine clothes. 

Once everything had been collected they left the building and walked towards a car.

"You're going to love it with us yuta."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta finds out some more about the mysterious man...

The young man opened the door for him with a smirk, and Yuta climbed in, not without noticing how expensive it seemed. But then again, he's not surprised considering how much this man paid for him. The man threw his bags into the back before getting into the driver's seat.

"Yuta. I've heard so much about you." The man said as he started the car up and began to drive away, "you must be wondering who I am. The names Taeyong. Though you can call me master, or daddy, or whatever you want babe. A friend of my fathers told me about you. And I couldn't help but be curious. And I must say you look stunning in person."

Yuta couldnt help but blush at the man, Taeyong's, words. No one had ever called him stunning. Most of the creepy dudes were too busy breathing heavily in his ear to compliment him.

Taeyong must have noticed the pink blush dusting Yuta's cheeks and neck as he muttered a small "cute."

Yuta couldnt help but notice how deep Taeyong's voice was. It made him slightly tingly and he had to take his mind of it before he started getting naughty thoughts. He needed to behave for his new master.

The car journey was long, and in the end, yuta fell asleep in the comfy leather seat. He never really got opportunities to go on car journeys, let alone in a car that was this luxurious, so he thought he might as well take a nice nap and enjoy himself.

Yuta only woke up when Taeyong shook his shoulder to announce their arrival. Stepping outside the car, he could fully look at the new building. The building, was more like a mansion than a house. Even bigger than a mansion even. He stared, open mouthed in awe. Taeyong seemed to notice this and chuckled, before taking a hold of Yutas thin wrist to pull him forward, all their bags in his other hand.

Another things that Yuta noticed was how big and nice Taeyongs hands were. And how long his fingers were. How much he'd love them inside him. No, it wasn't the time, Yuta kept telling himself to behave.

The mansion was just as impressive inside. The floors were covered in a red, velvet carpet, and the massive staircases seemed to be made of gold and glass, as well as diamonds. The centerpiece was the elegant chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling.

"Come on, we'll get you into some new clothes then you can meet the boys."

Yuta didnt know anything about the boys, but he ignored that and followed taeyong up the magnificent staircase.

At the top they came to a big white door, and the other man pulled it open, revealing the inside to yuta. Saying the room was beautiful would be an understatement. The walls were a soft, blush pink colour, and it seemed to sparkle in the light. The floor was an impeccably clean white carpet, and there was a grey, fluffy rug in the middle of the floor. Yutas attention, however, was drawn to the bed. It was one of the ones with four posts, that yuta thought only existed in fairy tales. The pink bed sheets looked fluffy and warm, yuta had a sudden urge to cuddle up on them.

"How do you like your room baby boy?" Taeyong asked him.

Yuta blushed at the sweet pet name and replied, "it's so beautiful master. I love everything about it." Taeyong smiled at that, clearly pleased that yuta liked it.

"There are some bags on the bed little one. Go wear the clothes inside them for daddy."

Yuta walked towards the bed and sure enough there were some shopping bags waiting for him. Opening them up, he found some expensive panties, a garter belt and thigh highs. All in black which yuta thought complimented his golden skin tone. In another bag, there was a soft, cream jumper, yuta brought it up to his face to nuzzle the lovely fabric.

Without a second thought, yuta began stripping, almost forgetting about taeyongs presence. Though he did notice the way the other mans eyes glided over his small body, which made him feel shy. 

Yuta ended up having trouble attaching the thigh highs to the garter belt so taeyong ended up coming to help him. Yuta watched the nimble fingers fasten everything up, before pulling away from his body, though not without lightly brushing his hips.

Lastly, yuts pulled on the jumper, and thought it was incredibly cute, coming down the his thighs, just about covering the panties he wore.

"Come along now yuta, I have many people you should meet."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this haha..  
> Sorry if it's short, I have no idea what to write so....
> 
> Hope you all enjoy anyway!

Yuta followed Taeyong through the house, feeling the hoody swishing around his thighs. He looked around at the pictures on the walls that must have been very expensive as well as the twinkling chandeliers that hung elegantly from the ceiling.

Finally, they reached a huge white door and Taeyong stopped to open it for Yuta. He was hesitant to walk in but the kind smile Taeyong gave him was very encouraging.

Once he entered the room he was met with lots of men, more than he could be bothered to count. They were all extremely handsome. Some were a little shorter than him and some were tall like giants. They all looked intimidating so Yuta looked down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the men. He also pulled his jumper down a bit more since he could feel all their gazes on him.

From behind him, Taeyong said, "boys, meet Yuta. You'll be seeing a lot more of him from now on. Hes shy so be nice to him." 

Some of the men said hello while some others simply hummed in agreement.

Yuta finally plucked up the courage to look at all of them, taking in their faces. He noticed the way their eyes flitted up and down his body. He blushed but at the same time his dick twitched a bit, since he was obviously enjoying so many handsome men looking at him like they wanted to devour him.

"Yuta, you must be tired," Taeyongs voice broke him out of his trance, "you'll get to know them some more another time. And you'll meet the babies soon as well. Now come to bed."

Yuta gave the other men a shy smile, making them all coo at him, before turning to follow Taeyong back out the room. They made their way to his bedroom.

"I'll come here to wake you up tomorrow. We have so much to do!" Taeyong seemed excited as he said that.

"Wait," Yuta called before he could turn away," please dont leave me. I'm scared to stay here alone."

Yuta had always been scared at the dark since he started being a sex worker, people were cruel in the dark. He felt his eyes begin to water and his mouth trembled slightly. 

Taeyong took pity at the distressed look on his face and walked over to the bed where Yuta was sat. "Okay babe. Go to sleep now, I'm right here."

Yuta snuggled into the covers with a smile, slowly drifting asleep to the feeling of Taeyongs fingers combing through his hair.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a chapter. I had no idea what to write to kept putting it of but here it comes. 
> 
> Yes I know my summary is just 1 word, please ignore it.
> 
> And enjoy this !!

Yuta woke up when the sun started to stream through the thin curtains. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up to take in his surroundings. The room looked the same as it did yesterday but it still seemed so strange to be somewhere so luxurious.

When his eyes reached the desk, he finally spotted Taeyong, who he thought had left. The older man was sat on a comfy looking chair, watching the younger man with a small smile.

"You're finally awake, sleeping beauty." Yuta blushed at the nickname, but hoped the other man didn't notice. Taeyong got up to pull Yuta out of the bed, informing him to get dressed in some clothes from the cupboard, then meet him outside. 

He searched through the bundles of soft, beautiful clothes to choose an outfit. He eventually settled on a soft white turtleneck, black skinny jeans and a knitted pink cardigan. He brushed through his hair once, just to make sure he looked put together.

When he walked out the door, he saw that Taeyong was right outside. "C'mon then cutie. Follow me" he said. Yuta followed as he proceeded along the light corridor. They ended up in what looked like the kitchen downstairs. Where two other men sat around drinking coffee.

"Boys, you've already sort of met Yuta. Yuta this is Doyoung and Jaehyun." He said while indicating at the men. Doyoung smiled and nodded politely at him when Jaehyun said "you look even better close up princess." Earning him a hit from doyoung.

Yuta got shy after hearing this and looked at Taeyong for reassurance, only to find him glaring at Jaehyun. "He's only just got here and you're already going to scare him away. Keep your urges to yourself."

Jaehyun looked sheepish after receiving the scolding from the older man. "Anyway, since Jaeyun is clearly unreliable. Why dont you take Yuta around the place and let him meet some of the others, doyoung?"

"Sure boss. If it gets me out of doing work." Yuta was slightly confused why he called Taeyong boss and what he meant by work but chose to simply follow doyoung as he gestured to him. 

"So that was the kitchen, you could probably tell. Whenever you're hungry feel free to go there and take whatever. It's always full. You probably want a shower, right? I'll show you the bathroom." 

Yuta smiled politely and continued after the other man. When they reached the bathroom, he was in awe at the size. It was bigger than his old room.

Without even thinking, he walked around, touching things around the place and looking in cupboards. When he turned around to Doyoung, he was smiling at the older mans child like wonder. Doyoung found it a bit cute but he wouldn't admit that.

"Feel free to shower, I'll give you a better tour later, okay babe."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta has some private time in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm back with a chapter (finally)!
> 
> I'm really struggling with this story cause I clearly didnt think it through before I started writing and now I have no idea where this is going.
> 
> Any ideas you have would really be appreciated and it would help me keep this going because I dont really want to discontinue :)
> 
> Anyways enjoy, it gets a little more spicy from here on!

The hot water running down yuta's back did wonders for his sore muscles, from doing you know what. The tension seemed to disappear as soon as the water cascaded down his body.

Yuta slumped against the shower wall, suddenly feeling tired due to the comfortable conditions. He wonders if he's ever felt so safe and warm in a shower then thinks, considering the life he's had, probably not. 

Yuta lived a fairly normal childhood. His parents were strict and traditional but gave him food, shelter and warm clothes so he never felt truly unhappy. That however ended when he finally told his parents that he was gay. He was expecting them to be angry but not THAT angry. Soon he found himself wandering the streets at the night. 

Until he met a mysterious man, not as young as yuta himself but fairly young and quite good looking. He promised yuta a home if he came and worked for him. So yuta began his short life as a stripper. That however also came to an end when some rich customer bought him and that's how he ended up as some sex slave. He thinks that he wished he could have stayed being a stipper, the pay was pretty good and there was no creepy old men, well there were but at least he didnt have to sleep with them.

Now, yuta thinks about his new home. It seemed a bit suspicious to him of course. Why would someone pay so much to have him when there are boys who would be cheaper and probably better than him? Not that he minded much. It seemed much nicer here than anything he has ever experienced.

And there were more good looking guys here. Yuta thinks to the three men he had properly met so far. Taeyong, doyoung and jaehyun. They all seemed nice, a bit flirty but not unpleasant. They were all hot in his opinion. All with broad shoulder and chests, with muscles arms and handsome faces. 

Yeah, yuta thought he didnt mind being here.

And if he had the chance, he really wouldnt mind doing his job with these guys. Yuta's hopeless mind strayed to the image of strong hands pinning him down while he was fucked and filled for hours on mind.

Yeah, he definitely wouldn't mind it here.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys seem to want to go out of their way to fluster yuta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who commented and gave me some ideas for more of this story. Although it would be too much to fit into one chapter, I will try and add more of your ideas into coming chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and any more coming, thanks to anyone who is still reading this haha!

When yuta stepped out of the shower, he grabbed the fluffy towel which was layed out next to the sink. It was much softer than anything he had ever used and it even smelt really nice. 

Once he was dry, he decided to just put on the same clothes again, since he had barely worn them and he hadn't bought any clothes in with him. The clothes reminded him of the luxury that was his current home. They felt expensive and he almost felt bad wearing them.

He stepped out, only to run straight into Doyoung again. Yutas cheeks flushed, wondering if the man had been listening to his....noises in the shower. Doyoung smiled at him, and put his hand on the shorter mans lower back, guiding him away.

"You still haven't met many people have you? I'm going to let you meet some of us who I think you'll really like."

Yuta nodded in reply and continued to let Doyoung guide him though the complicated hallways. Soon they reached a door, which once opened, seemed to lead to the kitchen. Which had even more men in it.

Yuta blushed as they all looked at him curiously. Doyoung pushed him in front with a firm hand

"This is Yuta. He'll be staying with us from now on so please be nice. Now look after him while I go and deal with some matters."

With that, doyoung left yuta alone with the curious men. Two of them came up to yuta to introduce themselves. They were both taller but one only by a bit, the other being what yuta considered giant.They looked youthful, but serious at the same time

"I'm lucas. And this is mark," the taller one said, " I bet you're hungry. Luckily for you, Taeyong just cooked food and theres some left if you want it."

Yuta smiled and told them that he was quite hungry. Both men cooed at his quiet voice, making yuta blush even more.

The taller man walked towards the counter to dish some food up, while mark took hold of Yutas waist to lead him to the table.

He pulled a chair out and sat yuta down in it, before sitting himself down beside him. They talked quietly for a minute, mark seemed to be curious about yutas past and where he was before he came to them.

Mark blushed when Yuta revealed that he was a sex worker, typical of a younger boy. It seemed to Yuta that these men didnt really know why he was here, maybe only Taeyong knew. It then occured to him that he himself didnt even know why he was here. But obviously he would have to wait until someone finally told him.

His thoughts were disrupted by a bowl full of steaming, delicious looking food was placed down in front of him. "Eat up princess. The boss would kill us if we let you go hungry!"

Yuta chose not to comment on the pet name, or the fact that he said boss, and simply stuck his head down and ate, he was starving after all. Both men watched him intently as he ate, seeming to enjoy the sight.

Once he finished he shyly thanked them for the food. And they both seemed to be enamored by how cute Yuta was.

While they were talking another man came to sit across from Yuta, he recognized him as Jaehyun. The sexy one, he thought.

The man smiled at yuta, his deep dimples showing up on his soft cheeks. Yuta smiled back at him, not being able to help himself.

This Jaehyun seemed to have the sort of personality that made people around him happy and Yuta liked that about him, even if they had only just met 

"Hey Yuta. Are you settling in well? I hope these kids aren't bothering you." He said with a layed back smile.

"I'm doing well so far. And no they're not bothering me at all, they really helped me." Yuta replied.

Yuta thought that even if this is a strange situation, he didnt mind since he was surrounded by such nice people.

"I hope I can get to know everyone better!" Yuta carried on.

Jaehyun smirked then said "I'm sure you'll get to know us all personally.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta gets to know Taeyong a bit better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back lol. I decided I wanted to progress this fic a bit quicker so I've included some sexy scenes in the chapter so if that makes you uncomfortable dont read, though I dont know why youd read this fic if so haha.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has commented. Feel free to leave any suggestions!

Yuta quickly found himself enjoying the company of all the men living in the house. They came in and out of the kitchen, starting small conversations with Yuta as they did. He couldnt help but like the attention of all these men on him only.

He also got the chance to meet some of the younger boys who he hadn't really been introduced to before. From what he heard, they were like children to Taeyong, who doted over them all and kept them fed and happy.

This made Yuta smile since it showed him that Taeyong probably wasnt an asshole considering he supported these kids.

Yuta realised he must have been sat in the kitchen for quite a while when he looked outside, only to be greeted with darkness. Yuta blushed when he realised he'd just sat there all day letting these other people care for him, not that any of them seemed to mind.

Soon enough, Taeyong came back to take him back to his room, stating that he must be tired, considering how late it was. Yuta let himself be led along complicated corridors by the older man, smiling and nodding at anyone they passed whilst they went.

Only when Yuta saw the plush bed did he realise how much he'd been craving sleep all day. Maybe it was just the effects of sleeping in such great conditions, considering he never felt this way when he was back in his old room.

"There are some pyjamas on the bed for you to wear. I'm sure that would be much more comfortable than sleeping in those clothes" taeyong said from behind him. Though Yuta would argue that what he was wearing hardly counted as clothes.

Without answering, Yuta began to pull the fluffy jumper over his head, shivering once he felt the cold air over his torso.

After that, his thin fingers began to fiddle with the garter belt holding the socks up, but he soon realised that he was unable to undo them. He poured and turned to Taeyong, eyes simply saying 'help me please'.

The older man smirked at the pitiful look on his face but nonetheless came over to help yuta get out of the socks. Yuta gasped and his cheeks burned when he was pushed back to sit on the bed. Taeyong then proceeded to kneel on the floor and pull the thigh highs off Yutas plush legs.

Seeing Taeyong in this position before him, made a pool of blood rush to the base of Yutas stomach. He prayed to god that he wouldnt get hard and put himself in an embarrassing position before the other mans eyes. But obviously god felt like torturing him.

So there he was, small cock swelling up as his mind provided him with filthy images of himself and the man in front of him. And of course, it didnt take Taeyong long to notice the condition of the younger man. He smirked, watching a bead or pre cum already slide down the underside of his dick.

"Princess, have I got you all excited?" Taeyong said in his deep voice which made Yuta shudder. Yuta nodded, unable to bring himself to speak.

This earned him a light tap on his thigh, but quite a slap but it made Yuta burn in desire. "Use your words, or I'll never know what you want." 

"Please. Touch me please." Yuta begged, his voice barely above a whisper, to embarrassed to speak his wishes any louder. 

"Okay princess. I'm gonna make you feel really good" the older man said, before standing up and man handling Yuta onto his belly, in the middle of the soft bed covers. 

He started to leave kisses and little bites along Yutas spine, the younger man squirming as he moved towards the soft swell of his ass cheeks. When his head was level with the beautiful ass, he left a sinful trail with his tongue all the way to the clenching entrance.

Yuta whispered, realised what the older man might do to him. What he would let him do to him.

When Taeyongs tongue breached his entrance he let out an embarrassingly high moan. His back arched as the tongue assaulted his quivering hole. He pushed his hips back, silently asking for more. His wishes were answered when a thing, long finger entered him with the tongue. He let out a whimper, which soon turned into a moan when the finger reached his sensitive spot. 

Taeyong realised this straight away and began attacking the same spot continuously. It didnt take long before there was a pooling of heat in Yutas stomach. It felt as if there was a knot coiling inside him, about to break any second.

He whined and thrashed and moaned, whimpering the older mans name. Soon enough all the pleasure crashed down on him, his sticky release shot onto the bed beneath him. He collapsed into it, cringing as he came into contact with the substance. A hand stroked his back as he came down from his high and came back to his senses. 

He immediately turned round when he remembered the presence of the other man. He reached for the straining cock in Taeyongs trousers, pouting when the other man held his wrist to stop him from reaching his goal.

"Slow down princess. You can return the favour another day, you're too tired for that now." Taeyong said while looking fondly at him. Yuta poured but couldn't argue, considering he felt as if he might fall asleep any second now. 

He allowed Taeyong to manhandle him to one side of the bed, and barely noticed as he was dressed into silky pyjamas. Yuta cuddled into the older mans side when he came to sit beside him, listening as he spoke softly.

"I really am glad I brought you here with me. I was scared at first to bring someone into my home. I care a lot about the other boys and I'd never want harm to come to any of them. But as soon as I saw you, I knew it was the right decision. I really think you'll like it here."

Yuta slowly closed his eyes as Taeyong spoke, the soft words lulling him into a peaceful slumber.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, thank you to all the people who are still following this fic, I am trying my best not to disappoint you!
> 
> Right so to clear things up, I know some of you are here for specific yuta ships and I just want to say that there is no guarantee there will be much interaction between the ship. 
> 
> I dont have anything against any of the ships so dont think I dont like them, I just dont see how I will fit them all into a fic which I dont plan to make very long, though I will try and include as much as I can so please appreciate my efforts.

Yuta dreamt that night. He dreamt of warmth and smiling faces. Nothing like the dreams he used to have. Well, he wouldnt call them dreams, more nightmares. 

But now the only feeling in his chest is happiness when he watches himself in his head be doted on and loved by countless faceless men. And when he is awoken from this dream, he crosses his fingers in Hope's that the dream will become his reality.

The next thing yuta thinks about is the sleeping figure curled around him. It had to be taeyong. Yuta had almost forgotten the events between him and the older man last night, but then how could he ever forget the pleasure he was given so willingly.

Pleasure was something he wasnt all too familiar with. Most of the people he had slept with in his past, took pleasure selfishly but never gave him anything back, leaving him lying there, tears in his eyes and his body filled with their release. 

Yuta tore his mind away from those thoughts, telling himself not to be stupid, if would be alright now. 

Yuta turned around to face the other man with him, taking in the handsome face. Thick eyelashes dusted the tops of his cheeks, thin but soft lips fell open in a slight pout, his sharp cheekbones making him look ever so magnificent.

And yuta found himself longing to make taeyong feel good, as good as he felt last night when taeyong had pleasured him with his tongue.

So without hesitating, the younger man slid down below the covers, finding himself face to face with Taeyongs crotch, the older man still soundly asleep. He tugged the trousers and boxers down, leaving himself face to face with the soft cock.

And despite being soft, it was still of impressive size, not the biggest. Yuta reminded himself that he was doing this to show Taeyong how thankful he was for saving him from that horrible place.

So he eagerly took the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked the member further into his mouth, pushing the tip deep into his through, gagging when if hit the back. He sucked and licked and whined whilst doing it. Soon enough the member was solid in his grip. The parts he couldnt reach were held tightly in his first.

After a while of the eager blow job being given by the younger man, taeyong finally woke up. He sleepily looked around, trying to get his head around what he was feeling, the it occurred to him that there was only one thing that the wet heat around his cock could be.

He pulled the covers away from his body and was in awe with the sight his eyes were met with. Yuta looked utterly beautiful with tears in his eyes and his mouth wrapped tight around his member, spit and precum leaking down his chin.

His wide eyes looked up at taeyong when he noticed the older man was awake. He whined around the cock in his mouth when he felt a hand grip his hair and pull him further down around the member. He eagerly accepted it down his throat, whines slipping out as his eyes teared up again.

It didnt take long for taeyong to shoot his release into the eager mouth sucking him in. He watched in awe as the younger man swallowed his cum like if was the best meal he'd ever had.

"God. That was...amazing." Taeyong said, his throat a bit dry from only waking up a little while ago. 

Yuta simply smiled at him, before pulling himself up and flopping down onto the older mans chest, nuzzling happily into his neck, taeyong easily accepting him into his arms, with a kiss on his fluffy hair.

"I certainly didnt expect to wake up to that princess. Though it was a pleasant suprise!"

"Did you really like it? I wasnt sure if youd be happy with me, you know, starting while you were sleeping." Yuta answered with a shy smile.

"Well I will admit it was shocking but certainly not in a bad way. And after that I think you deserve a big breakfast. So let's get you down to the kitchen. Anyway, I'm sure the boys would love to see you again already."

Yuta nodded and followed taeyong, who had his trouser back up again, out of the room. Not letting on to how excited he was to see all the other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment what you thought and suggestions are always welcome! :)


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant really think of a summary lol, I'm probably gonna stop bothering with them altogether:)
> 
> Anyways I'm back after quite a while, sorry I keep you waiting for so long.
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you commented which ships you want to see the most because I'm not going to include them all and I'd like to know which ones you want so I can sort my ideas out.
> 
> I'm gonna start skipping time because I feel like this is going to end up too long, so from here one out it probably wont be a very long fic :))

It's been a quite a while since Yuta had moved into this mansion, hes not exactly sure how long since he doesnt really check the date often. Since he's been there, he's learnt more and more about the men hes sharing a house with.

He even got the chance to spend time with the younger inhabitants, whom Taeyong fondly calls his babies. He finds it nice to talk to people he wont have to have sex with. It's not that he doesnt enjoy the sex now, but he finds that he doesnt really have the chance to make normal friends.

And the kids are perfect company since they ask Yuta questions about things not linked to his job, which makes him forget what hes really there for. But he definitely spends a lot more time with the other adults.

So far hes found an unlikely friend in the form of Thai boy Ten, who has a name he doesnt want to try and pronounce. Despite being small, pretty and almost delicate looking, Ten is undeniably the most sassy and feisty member, which Yuta definitely admires. Since Ten is nothing like himself, he prefers to be silent and let others speak over him.

Though Ten has helped him gain confidence in himself, and the braver he gets, the more rewards he gets. And Ten is certainly generous with his rewards.

It's not rare at all for Ten to buy him some beautiful jewellery and even some luxurious lingerie. That was something he didnt really know he was into, but not the lacey fabric seems like the most comfortable thing in the world to him.

And the look on Tens face when he changed into those gifts is always worth it. Yuta soaks up the compliments and soft pet names like hes a sponge. Perhaps he likes Ten the most at the moment since bring treated like a princess is the best feeling to him.

But that's not saying he doesnt enjoy the company of the other men. Not at all. He basks openly in the attention they shower him in and he realises it feels great to have people who need him and want him so much.

And he must admit, he's noticed that a couple of the men have slight puppy crushes on him. Jaehyun always affectionately brings him food and whatever else he wants with a glint of something more in his eyes. He brings him to orgasm with the softest kisses on his face that must be different to just lust.

But yuta will worry about that when he has to. For now, he might as well enjoy himself.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta becomes suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, sorry my updates always take so long :)
> 
> I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with this story and I have a rough idea, though it will probably take me a while to sort it out completely, I hope you can be patient. 
> 
> Also updates will be slower since schools starting up again, but I should be too busy!

It took quite a long time for Yuta to realise there was something strange about all the men he was living with. Usually he doesnt really care what they're doing in their free time, only thinking about the time he spends with them, but he cant help but become suspicious.

Its not hard to, considering some of the boys suddenly disappear for a few days, only to come back a bit battered up, or there are other time when they leave yutas side in the middle of the night to go to 'work's with no further explanation.

So it was only natural for him to want to follow one of them, and of course he did.

First, he needed to choose a victim. He didnt know what else to call that. The easiest option was Jaheyun, because the young man had an obvious soft spot for him, so Yuta presumed he'd get away easy if he was caught.

Next he needed to pay close attention to the days Jaheyun left the house at night, so he could make sure he knew exactly when to leave. Lastly he needed to make up an excuse to make sure no one would try and come into his room while he was gone out. He chose sickness and told Taeyong he'd be going to bed early.

It wasnt particularly hard for yuta to follow Jaehyun out of the house, considering the younger man walked instead of drove, yuta would have no hope of following him in a car.

Yuta smiled to himself as he trotted along the path at a safe distance from Jaehyun, this had been much easier than expected. They ventured further away from the house and into a bustling city. Yuta made extra sure he kept his eyes on Jaehyun, knowing he couldnt risk getting lost somewhere like there.

Finally, after a fairly long walk, they finally came to a building, where Jaehyun stopped outside briefly to speak to a man outside, before heading indoors quickly.

Yuta waited a few minutes so he didnt seem suspicious before rushing towards the door. Before he could make it through though, a large hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Sorry kid, you cant go in there. Unless you have your VIP card."

"Umm..I dont have a card"

The man chuckled at Yutas answer, "well then, you cant go in. Unless you're one of the dancers of course, you're kinda late if you are."

"Yes that's it," yuta rushed out his reply, "my bus was late and I'd already missed the earlier one. I'm so sorry, please can I get through sir?"

"Alright kid, go on, good luck." The muscled man moved to the side to let Yuta rush through the door.

Once he was inside, he needed to figure out where he needed to go in order to find where Jaehyun was. He chose the easiest option, the large staircase leading to the upper floor of the building. While he walked up, he thought about what the man at the door said to him. Dancers? What would there be dancers for at this time of the night? And why would Jaehyun be here for? Maybe theres some kind of ballet. 

He cleared his thoughts and carried on up the stairs. Soon enough he came to a door, with loud music blasting out from the other side. This seemed interesting. Yuta decided that this must be where Jaehyun had gone, so he decided to go through. 

Once the doors had opened, Yuta found himself stunned for a second. This certainly wasnt a ballet. It was basically the complete opposite actually. From what he could see, it must be some sort of strip club.

There were men on the stage, money showered on them, wearing tiny shorts and crop tops. Their bodies moved with the music, in a way Yuta was all too familiar with.

Before he could even take another step, either further in or back out the door, there was a familiar presence in front of him.

Jaehyun.

"Yuta? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" 

Instead of answering, he just stared blankly at Jaehyun, unable to think of what he should answer. Of course be followed him.

"Come on Yuta. Let me take you home. I can answer any questions there. Let's go"

Yuta let himself be guided out of the building and back the way he had come.

Whilst they walked, tons of questions went through Yuta's head. Why would Jaehun be at a trip club in the first place? Was he there to get with some man? It's not that Yuta felt jealous, he couldn't stop Jaehyun from getting with other people, but he couldnt help but worry that maybe he just wasnt good enough for Jaehyun.

Before be knew it, they were already back at their home.

"Yuta, explaining this is gonna take a while. But you really do deserve to know."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so slow with chapters, I think going back to school has been kinda stressful for me, considering the amount of work I have now.
> 
> Its summer soon and I hope to have this finished by the time I go back next year.
> 
> Again, I have rough ideas but if you have suggestions or pairing you really want I can try and fit them in where i can since my ideas are lose guidelines.
> 
> I will try and make chapters longer too since I feel bad disappointing you with short chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

"A mafia? Yeah, no way I'm gonna believe that" yuta said with one eyebrow raised. Did they think he was stupid? Mafias dont even exist these days.

"Yuta you're not taking this seriously." Taeyong, the supposed leader, said with a stern look on his face, obviously getting irritated with Yutas know-it-all attitude.

"Please believe us Yuta. We wouldn't lie to you about something like this!" Mark's voice came softly from somewhere Yuta couldn't see. His calm tone made Yuta a bit more relaxed.

"Prove it then. I wont believe you if you dont." Yuta said firmly, leaving no room for explanation.

After a lengthy discussion between all the men, not including him, Yuta was finally led away from the living room, towards a part of the house (mansion) that he'd never been to before. He didnt even know this part existed.

When they finally reached a door, Taeyong ahead of him, various other members behind him, the leader pressed his thumb against the pad and the door clicked open with a chiming noise.

Yuta couldn't have prepared himself for what he saw inside. Guns. Not just one or two little ones, tons of all shapes and sizes. There were various other weapons amongst them, the one that caught Yutas attention the most was a beautifully designed crossbow, the sort that he thought only existed in games he would play on his phone.

"Believe us now?" It was Doyoung asking this time.

Yuta couldnt even answer, his mouth still hanging open at the sight before him, he just nodded slowly once.

Soon enough he was ushered out and the door was firmly shut, locking the second it closed. It struck Yuta then how serious this must be, considering they're keeping all these weapons behind a locked door in the furthest part of their home.

"Yuta, are you okay?" Lucas's voice boomed out beside him, a concerned hand placed on his shoulder, it was meant to be reassuring but it shocked Yuta and he found himself pulling away, more harshly than he had intended.

"I think I need to go to bed. This is a bit much for me in one day." Without waiting for any replies, Yuta scurried off, passing some of the younger boys on his way, he didnt take the time to stop.

The group of boys he left behind looked at each other, wondering if they had made a mistake. They then sent someone after Yuta to try and comfort him.

When Yuta got to his room, he fell on the bed and let tears drop onto the soft sheets. He didnt even know why he was crying, he just felt incredibly overwhelmed. 

Soon, there were warm, comforting arms wrapped around his body, a familiar cologne hit his nose.

"Kun, I feel so confused. I didnt mean to run off like that. It's just a lot to take in." He said with a sniffles afterwards.

"Its alright sweetheart. You'll be okay. You know no one here would ever hurt you, right?"

Yuta nodded in reply and snuggled further into the younger mans embrace, finding comfort in his warmth. He understood why the younger boys always sought affection from him and even lovingly called him mama Kun sometimes.

"Can we go to sleep, I think I need it?"

"Of course baby. Sleep as long as you want. I'll make any food you want when you wake up."

Yuta twisted and turned as he tried to fall asleep, eventually drifted off, but his mind wasnt completely peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you found this, it makes me happy reading comments :)


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta thinks he can learn to deal with this, and its not really his business anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support while I'm writing this, I know it's not the best and my updates are slow, but there are still people who are always waiting and reading.
> 
> I'm overwhelmed by the amount of support I've got, considering this was barely even planned haha, it was more of an idea that I've been building on.
> 
> I'm trying to get this to a certain point to I can end it how I want but I'm having some trouble so please be patient and enjoy what comes until the end :)

When Yuta woke up, he was no longer tucked into Kuns chest, in fact, the other man wasnt even there anymore. Instead, at the end of the bed, stood Sicheng.

Sicheng had always come of as a bit mysterious to him, even when they were messing around together, he never revealed too much, he seemed to have such a controlled personality.

Yuta even felt slightly guilty that maybe the younger man didnt trust him enough, but he seemed to act this way around all the other members of the household. 

"Sicheng. What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I came to check on you. I thought you might feel a bit overwhelmed after everything that happened last night."

"I guess so," yuta replied with a sigh, "are you gonna help me calm down?" 

Sicheng nodded then approached the bed and tucked himself in behind Yuta, wrapping himself around the smaller man, tucking his chin over his shoulder.

"You're nice and warm." Yuta happily mumbled, snuggling as far as he could into the caring embrace.

Soon enough, yutas eyes started to droop again, the hug causing him to become drowsy. But before he could drift off to sleep, the younger man started to press gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder.

Yuta shuddered slightly, and whimpered when the kisses became sucks and gentle bites. He panted as sicheng kissed and licked anywhere he could reach, yuta even tilted his head submissively to allow him to reach further.

It didnt take long to get yuta all needy. Soon enough, he was pressing his hips back against the younger mans crotch, desperate for something more, but sicheng just held his hips steady so he couldnt push back anymore. He whined since he wasnt getting enough pleasure.

Sicheng, despite his slightly cold nature, couldnt help but take pity on the smaller man and let his hand trail down the soft, flat stomach towards his hardness. He slipped his trousers down but left his panties on, since the sight of the small cock straining against them never failed to make him hard.

After throwing the trousers of the side of the bed, the older man was left in a soft jumper and the delicate, lace panties. Sicheng let his hand wander lightly until it stopped on top of his bulge. Yuta whimpered as the hand suddenly pressed down onto his cock.

Sicheng smirked as he could already feel a wet patch at the front of the panties, making it obvious how much the neck kisses had affected the sweet man.

The younger man used one hand to rub small circles into Yutas stomach, occasionally tugging on the diamond stud through his navel, whilst the other hand, squeezed and pressed on his twitching member.

Yuta pressed his hips forward, eager to achieve as much pleasure as possible. Sicheng groaned, watching how desperate and needy Yuta was acting. He began to thrust his hips forward, his clothed length rubbing against the smaller mans plump ass.

He moaned as they rubbed together, listening to yutas sweet whines and whimpers. God, sicheng thought, I wish I could do this forever.

Before either of them could react, yuta suddenly came. He let out a loud moan of the younger mans name as his release soaked through the panties, causing the white material to become basically see through, encouraging sicheng even more.

It only took a few more thrusts for sicheng to cum as well, he bit down on the smaller mans neck, making him squirm, as his sperm filled the inside of his boxers.

They lay still, without saying a word. Both of their releases slowly drying but neither of them seemed to care. Slowly, yutas eyes closed, that made him tired and sicheng followed not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments and suggestions so feel free to leave any!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything goes well until it doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at that amazing summary 
> 
> Hi guys I'm back, hopefully you didnt miss this story too much, I really am trying, I just lack motivation and im very busy with school and other things at the moment :)
> 
> Im sorry if it seems like I'm rushing the end after this, im kinda running out of ideas so I'd like to end it before it gets completely boring for anyone still reading.
> 
> Im planning doing a pov change for the next chapter but I might forget to include that so you won't know until then!
> 
> Please enjoy this and leave comments so i know if anyone is still reading :)

It took Yuta a while to get over what he'd recently been told (understandably) but he managed. It wasn't that hard to ignore either, since none of then men mentioned anything to do with work to him and they made sure to distract him, in many different ways. 

And soon enough it was something he didnt even consider anymore. What did it matter to him what they all did, as long as they were all happy and still payed attention to him.

But obviously he should have been more worried, because things couldn't stay positive forever.

Yuta really should have seen this coming. People must have seen him with the boys. And people must know who they are. Or else Yuta would never have got into this sticky situation. 

Honestly, he didnt even notice that anyone was following him while he walked back from the shop until they grabbed him and by the time his head resisted anything he was being thrown into the back of a random car. So it was too late to shout for help.

There was a man sat beside him, clad in an expensive looking black suit, not that Yuta was paying much attention, given the situation. He was too busy desperately pulling at the door handle, hoping that it might pop open with enough shaking. It didn't.

The hand that grasped his shoulder shocked him out of his actions. "Please stop shaking the door. If you cause any damage you'll be paying for it, and I doubt you have the money."

Yuta didnt even have the chance to reply with a witty comeback before the same hand was clasped over his mouth. "Once we get back to out base, we'll explain the situation. Until then shut up, or choose to be knocked out. Its your decision i suppose." 

Well, Yuta did not feel like being knocked out by this man, so he decided to take the first option and just keep quiet, waiting for someone to kindly explain why the he'll he'd just been kidnapping. 

They'd been in the car for what felt like forever before someone finally spoke again. It wasnt the man beside him this time, but the front passenger.

"Your name is Nakamoto Yuta. You were a stripper, then a prostitute until you were brought by an unusually wealthy client, right'" he waited for yuta to nod then carried on, "I'm sure you're aware that they're a mafia, and if you didn't then you do know. Well, they owe us money, more money that you could ever imagine since we helped them a long time ago. But instead of paying us back they brought useless things like their own personal whore. So, we did what any normal group of people would do. We've taken what they find most valuable."

The man next to him spoke up again, "so either they pay us back, or they won't care enough about you and we get to keep you. Either way we come out on top. And I'm sure you'll be useful for us, if you know what I mean."

It was only only after he'd finished talking that yuta realised he was already crying. What if the boys didn't actually care about him. They could buy any prostitute they wanted with the money they had, there was nothing that made yuta special. That would mean that yuta would be stuck here with these men, who he was sure wouldn't treat him as gently as his boys. His lovers, he would even tell himself when he was beinf hopeful.

"Dont cry like that yuta. We'll take care of you when they don't come. I'm sure we're much more capable of looking after a pretty thing like you than those kids." When he'd finished speaking, he brought his hand down onto yuta's thigh, squeezing roughly, making yuta gasp and tremble even more.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything." Yuta managed to whimper out."

"Sweetie I thought i told you go stay quite. But why would we want to hurt you. Someone like you is too perfect to hurt, and you wouldn't be useful if we damaged you too much so you can stop crying like a bitch."

Yuta held his eyes closed in a weak attempt to stop himself crying, though his fear was obvious in the way he shook with every breath. He can't trust anything these people say. They're obviously going to hurt him, to get back at the boys.

Yuta can only pray that they're smart enough to get him out without having to give over a large amount of money. Because if they can't, chances are he will end up stuck there until these men get bored of him and probably kill him. He knows mafias can be ruthless and he doesn't doubt they could and would kill him in an instant. 

So all yuta could do for now was cry silently, trying not to attract any more attention, until finally the car pulled up outside a huge mansion. It even put the place he had been staying in to shame. Before he could even take it all in, he was roughly pulled out of the car and towards the building. 

Once inside, he was dragged up a staircase and pushed into a room, crying out as he landed on the floor. He struggled to get up and out of the door but he didnt manage to get there before the lock clicked. 

Letting out a sob that he seemed to of been holding in for a while, yuta let himself fall back onto the floor, head in his hand. This was hopeless. There was no way he could escape when men like that where lingering outside the room.

After a while of crying on the floor, he finally stood up, to look around the room, maybe even plan an especape. Those plans soon came to a halt when he noticed that the windows had thick iron bars outside them. There was no way he could get rid of them to leave, even if he could get the window open.

The room was completely basic, nothing like what he had come to get used to. But at least there was a bed, and a bathroom that were both clean enough. He sat down onto the bed, wondering how he was ever going to deal with this.

He could only hope that he meant enough to the boys to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments pleaseeee


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try and figure out how to rescue Yuta while he is stuck with the other mafia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back, sorry for such a long wait, I dont really have an excuse, im just not great at updating.
> 
> There should only be a few chapters left though im not sure how fast I will update since I have to revise a lot from now on but I wanted to get this finished soon.
> 
> Im honestly not sure if anyone will be checking for updates to this but im happy if anyone still reads this as its not exactly how I wanted it but if yall enjoy it then im happy :)

By now, Yuta had completely lost count of how long he had been in that place. He'd tried desperately to block each day out of his memory since he never wanted to relive what they had put him through. Now, he was lying on the bed, which was much less comfortable than his one at the house with his boys, completely naked.

These men had taken away his clothes pretty quickly no matter how much he had begged, saying that it meant he would be easily accessible. Yuta chose not to think about what they meant by that.

He'd completely lost hope of anyone coming to his rescue after the 4th day. Surely if they were coming here, they wouldn't leave him for even that long. And yuta couldn't remember how long ago that was. 

Each day he woke up, ate whatever they chose to give him, which luckily was alright since they were clearly rich, and let them do whatever they wanted with him. Its not that he didnt mind, its just that he didnt have the energy or power to resist, and he didnt want to make his situation any worse.

____________

As jaehyun rested on the bed, he let his tears fall and drop onto the covers. Any other time this bed would be occupied by their yuta, and yuta would never let him cry alone, he would have gotten onto the floor and hugged jaehyun to his chest, telling him not to worry anymore. But now yuta was gone. And all that was left was the bed that hadn't been made and some clothes laying around.

Theyd failed him. After him putting his trust into all of them to keep him safe, they'd let him be taken away and now they had no clue how to yuta back. 

Jaehyun didnt know how long he'd been sat on the floor crying before someone else joined him. He looked up when he felt the gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

It was Taeyong, his leader, who jaehyun would usually trust with his life, but now all he felt when their eyes met was betrayel. Taeyong was meant to protect them, but he'd put yuta in danger. For all they knew Yuta could be dead by now. Especially considering who he had been taken by.

Before Taeyong could even try to comfort him Jaehyun stood and shoved him away.   
"You were meant to keep him safe! And you've failed him. He's probably dead and you know that too, you just don't want to admit it. I thought you would have cared for him after everything but clearly it was only me who did, you just wanted go fuck him, obviously." 

As he shouted there were still tears streaming down his face and it made Taeyongs heart break a little bit. No one had really realised that jaehyun cared about yuta so much but maybe the signs should have been obvious. 

"Listen jaehyun, I know how you feel really. Although you don't realise it, I care about yuta as much as you or any of the other boys. And I hate that I let that happen to him but I cant think of how any of us could have stopped it from happening. Now we need to focus on getting him out of there safely, because he might be okay but we need to be fast. And even if you won't held for me, you must want to get him back to us?"

Taeyong was right, jaehyun did want to see yuta happy and safe again, and to be able to hold him in his arms as soon as possible. So he followed the older man to the kitchen where the rest of the boys were gathered around the table. And there they sat for hours and hours until they had the best plan they could possibly have. They were going to get their yuta back for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me how you are finding this!


End file.
